Canon 108
000-010 Commander ApeTrully Species: Monkey Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Ian James Corlett Nickname: Protector of Justice Chinese Name: Song Jiang Debut: Rabbit Castle Number: 001 Description: Sonia assumed his head would be less… square. I would love to do an episode where ApeTrully has to save Big Green. Giraffe King Species: Giraffe Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Jade Qilin Chinese Name: Debut: Pandaffe Castle Number: 002 Description: Probably the polar opposite of a metalhead. I actually see him as the most intellectual and erudite member of the band. Fairly close-minded. Soft-spoken, but not entirely introverted, especially when excited. Woo the Wise Species: Human Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Adrian Petriw Nickname: Resourceful Star Chinese Name: Wu Yong Debut: Number: 003 Description: A member of well-to-do family, enrolled at an academy in his early days, where he clashed heads with a prepubescent HighRoller and also managed to get Infinitum (though he wasn’t called that then) scandalously expelled for cheating by nosing into some of his accomplishments. Well-honored by the academy, he set out as a young man to make a name for himself, but was barred from many more prestigious positions for his relative lack of experience. Not interested in starting at the bottom, he disguised himself as an older man and eventually attained a position with the human elders. (Although he was still the lowest ranking due his juniority.) • Gadgeteer Genius Slug King Species: Slug Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Dragon in the Clouds Chinese Name: Debut: Animal Collector Number: 004 Description: Obsessed with collecting, Slug King attempted to collect heroes. Nowadays, he only tries to collect them mentally, and he is trying to create a proper listing for the sake of posterity of the 107 heroes who formed the bronze giant. Slug King is something of an obsessed collector of ideas now. He is kind of my stand-in, trying to assign order to the 107. Reads books that were never popular. Has given up on explaining his interests to some people. • Meta Guy • Author Avatar Redface Kwan Species: Human Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Eric Bauza Nickname: Great Blade Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 005 Description: Of high birth and with hulking stature, he was basically given a military career on a platter, despite his lack of ability to lead his men. Lin Chung Species: Human Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Andrew Francis Nickname: Panther Head Chinese Name: Lin Chong Debut: Rabbit Castle Number: 006 Description: On his travels with Tien Khuan, he ran into Shan and Fanzou, who instantly disliked him for their master’s perceived favoritism. They weren’t exactly wrong… Sleeps in his clothes. Cat King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has issues with his father, from whom he inherited the kingship. He has the wit of a critic, but a good sense of humor. Still a bit of a pessimist, or at least a realist. Has a snarky wit under pressure. Octopus King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Archer Lee Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Met Hurricane Lee shortly before the war, and the two decided to make their fortune. Owl King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Not all owls answer to him directly. The owls don’t want to be on his bad side. Eagle King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A unicycling champion. Actually not so coordinated. Actively works to seem cool, but most of the time he succeeds. Not overly forgiving, to say the least. Porcupine King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A bit of a cool sniper. Porcupine King has the steely guts to act as a tactical sniper and field agent. He is badass. Fruiter Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sometimes leaves his trees in a safe place to travel the Hidden Kingdom. Fruiter is impressed to meet another plant expert, but isn’t the easily impressed type, nor is he trusting at all. Not comfortable at parties. Wu Song Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has experience on a boat and allergic to certain types of pollen. Possibly one of the friendliest and kindest people at Big Green. • Chronic Hero Syndrome Ox King Species: Ox Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Egret Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sea Elephant King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Wasp King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Skunk King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Mr. No Hands Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Mr. No Hands hates the air force for some reason. It’s possible some air force people let him down once, though his disgust does not seem that deep. Yak King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Yak King is most likely some kind of theocrat, or possibly abbot. • Religious Bruiser Hurricane Lee Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Met Archer Lee shortly before the war. Thought Lin Chung's name was Ling Chunk for a while, and Lin Chung was initially too polite to force him to get it right. Kowloon Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: He wants to be the best, but has no interest in leading Second Squad. The way he sees, it's Alpha Girl's job to handle the minutiae of keeping a team together, and he knows she likes doing it. Parrot King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Parrot King’s language expertise is passed through his family. He probably has some gaps in his actual knowledge of human culture, and it wouldn’t be surprising if a number of animals learned it for political advantage. • Alien Anthropologist • The Omniglot • Mighty Ray Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Born the only child of elderly parents, in a village where very little happened. Left to seek adventure as soon as he was of age. His parents are proud of him, though they do not know exactly what it is that he does. Description: Stingray King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Stingray King believes the stingrays the rightful ruler of the sea and has clashed with oyster-rhanas. He is something of a protector, however, as he often wards off those worse than himself. Blowfish King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Works to pump water to Big Green. Sailor Brother 二 (2) Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sailor Brother 五 (5) Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sailor Brother 七 (7) Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Shark King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Shark King is much more easygoing than the Stingray or Oyster-rhana kings. Rather than rule the seas, he’d rather surf. Alpaca King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Barbet King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Barbet King was considered to be one of HighRoller’s trump cards, but he had an off day in The Fruiter. He lived in an unfrequented region those other than HighRoller were unlikely to find. The kind with great strength that he somehow never manages to use. In a game, he would be the type that is almost useless until you painstakingly improve one stat to a requisite level, whereupon his power improves drastically. The epitome of so many competencies completely undermined. Snake King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Gets along well with Mighty Ray. Sonia still isn’t comfortable with him. Mighty Ray and Snake King get along well. Very good at finding the right music for a situation. Scorpion King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Yan Ching Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Extremely proud. Tends to assume others are putting him down when they really aren’t. Defensive. Hen Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Rhino King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Chameleon Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Weak willed. Went back to HighRoller because of his domineering personality. Wants to live a simple life, but not bright enough to realize that will never happen with HighRoller in the picture. The other chameleons follow her everywhere, kind of as though she were their mother, although she is not. (When the chameleon eggs hatched, the parent chameleons were taken, so the first to hatch was thought of as the mother; namely chameleon queen. Swamp Hippo King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Dog King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has agreed to split time between that spend at Big Green and in the wild, acting like a dog. An untamable sort. Wu Song agrees, so long as he allows him to accompany him. Easily suffocated and impatient, but has a respect for the ties of blood even with those he was not raised with. • Does Not Like Shoes • Raised by Wolves • Pig King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Bat King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Returns to accompany the air force at one point. Sammo Whale Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sammo had a complicated relationship with the human inside him. He internalized the criticism he took, and never blamed him for damaging his blowhole. Quite meek. Thinks of himself as a coward more than he actually is. The kind scared by “scary things” but less by actual danger. Lion King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Tends to take matters into his own hands if others are taking them too slow. Lion King was somewhat more proactive in his efforts against Big Green, because he really believed in HighRoller’s rhetoric. The kind who can still be friends with a mortal enemy. • Friendly Enemy • Brutal Honesty Camel King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A bit of a jerk, but he really is blown over by brilliant art. Spider King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Obeys Fox King of his own will. Spider King actually does tend to answer to Fox King out of his own will to do so. When HighRoller allied with the spiders, they told him they preferred to take orders from the Fox King. HighRoller had heard of him, and chose to motivate him to join. Seagull Prince Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has kinda turned into the ace since being trained by First Squad. Still a bit awkward (and probably would be all the more in a romantic situation). • The Ace • Adorkable Lizard King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Lizard King joined to gain allies against Twin masters. With them out of the picture, he will quickly desert Big Green. Tiger King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Cheetah Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Knowing me, it would not be surprising if Cheetah King and Cheetah Queen never want a child at the same time. Bearstomp Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Not the sentimental type. Bearstomp was saved from human poachers by HighRoller. East Citadel was built on the land of bear castle. Some bears still lived there, others were relegated to a dilapidated, poorly constructed mock castle that they were quick to abandon. On the other hand, I like the image of the bears being quick to abandon the castle they allowed to fall into disrepair. Extremely lazy, he sometimes slacks off even in battle if HighRoller isn’t keeping him under control. • Brilliant But Lazy Flying Squirrel King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A bit of a hired gun. Flying Squirrel King will work for just about anyone. Groundhog King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Not really the personable type. Gets tired by people who talk too much. Likes the bogwah partly because it gets him out of hearing debates. His grandpappy possibly invented the bogwah for just this purpose. Air Defense Captain Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Air Defense Captain is a paper tiger and a bit of a coward. He has had a lot just handed to him for no particularly good reason, and isn’t aware he doesn’t deserve it. Despite this, his men are loyal to him. He actually thinks he is awesome, and sometimes, with that level of confidence, things just sort of work out for him. His men idolize him. Leech King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: As a drawback, possibly the leeches need to suck a lot of blood to fully access their complete range of powers. Leech King took the things that turn most into misanthropes and turned it into an effort to save the world out of sheer defiance. Willing to do morally ambiguous things to further his goals. Has internalized stereotypes of leeches. Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: Inverted. Was put down so much that he decided to become a hero out of sheer defiance. Koala King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Rock Caterpillar King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Not one of your fast thinkers. Lady Green Species: Sex: Birthdate: November Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Fox King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has worked with the spiders before. Has a list of victories longer than his arm and has only been beaten when his foes acted completely unpredictably. Quite well educated, but humble. The kind that the universe will never let drop out of the fight, even though he wants to. Doesn’t call attention to himself until the chips are down, when he takes charge by default. Roto-Wolf King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Roto-Wolf King is incredibly loyal to Big Green and Lin Chung especially. I would probably even strengthen the case for him being willing to give his life for Lin Chung, beyond that Lin Chung spared him. Sparky White Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sparky white is louder and has a less conflicted personality. Sparky Black Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sparky Black is more insecure, but that just doubles his mouthiness. Crab King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Burly Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Burly has a crush on Rosefinch, which disgusts her. She would probably go for a type closer to Lin Chung, but not Lin Chung himself, necessarily. She is a consummate professional, in any case. Duckbill King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Duckbill King is often put down and subject to patronizing. He hates it, but that doesn’t stop people. He actually has snapped a couple times in the past, but people don’t take a hint. Puzzles are his greatest passion. Panda King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: The kind that would go for kawaii, but dangerous when upset. Gives gifts freely. Dragon Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: So powerful that the Commander of Darkness had more luck restraining her than controlling her. Oyster-rhana King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Oyster-rhana king is actually pretty ruthless. He hates Twin Masters with a passion, enough to make him forget how dangerous they actually were. Probably off Big Green’s radar with Twin Masters out of the picture. Origin Man Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Origin Man and the T-Rex had worked together before, when the T-Rex woke up. When they were reawakened again, they were confused and fell back on fighting. They were not dead; Twin Masters was not able to revive the dead. Baboon King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A master of badass discretion. Seahorse Prince Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Will probably work with Big Green while the Red Prince works with the bad guys for an episode. His fight with his brother is so great that all others are disposable, but willing to work with his brother to defeat those who get in the way of their fight. Rattle Diva Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Rattle Diva and the rest of the band left Big Green to tour Hidden Kingdom. She is extremely perfectionistic. The type to scorn talent at the expense of practice. (Then the joke is her admitting that at least some talent is required.) “Talent without practice is worthless. …Although perhaps some amount of talent is necessary.” Crane King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Crane King has possibly been to Nihongo. Read a great deal to learn his skills. • Cool Old Guy Turtle Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Peacock Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Peacock queen is an elitist and has some definite racist tendencies, despite having a somewhat sweeter personality under her extreme vanity. Even not controlling humans, she tends to look down on them, with the exception of First Squad, to some degree. Frog King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Frog King might talk like rain man. Iguana Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A heroic iguana who turned his or her back on the other iguanas to help Big Green. Sloth King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Has no respect for whiners, but doesn’t say so outright. Penguin King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Penguin King is a bit of a weirdo… Hermit Crab King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Hermit Crab King would take the place of symbolic scissors. Mostly talks in snipping sounds. Beetle King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Beetle King is a knight, and another badass. Cool under pressure. Skilled enough with languages to know much of human language before joining Big Green. A bit of the Gilgamesh archetype in him. Mano Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Mano has very precise sight in his one good eye. The taciturn type. Has a good poker face. The kind to try to sacrifice himself, and be embarrassed to learn that he was rescued. Polar Bear King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Possibly a jailor. Tank Commander Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Tank Commander was possibly not the original cannonball leader, but the highest ranking of those who managed to join Big Green Master Chou Species: Sex: Male Birthdate: Human Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A mentor to the other members of the air force, whom he handpicked. Hesitant to train new members after most were defeated by HighRoller. • Big Ol’ Eyebrows Cheetah King Species: Sex: Male Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Cheetah King attended Parrot King’s language school at Big Green while managing not to join. Contraceptives probably don’t exist and he and his wife are affectionate… Jumpy Ghostface Species: Sex: Birthdate: March 6 Voice Actor: Brian Drummond Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Deer King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Lanternfish King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Lanternfish King is ambitious, but a paranoid recluse in much of his off time. Not as fearsome as his powers and appearance would suggest, but, then again, he at least manages to be tight-lipped. Resents Big Green, but tends to work with them anyway. Crocodile King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Crocodile King is another badass. Boastful too. When he learned that Mighty Ray wasn’t really a yo-yo champion, he lost a lot of respect for him and they now argue. Launcher Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: The backbone of anything getting done at Big Green. Pretty taciturn. Golden Eye Husky Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: GoldenEye Husky is one of the physically strongest members of Big Green, at least for his size. A famous purveyor of no sells. Gorilla King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sheep Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Sheep Queen also knows how to use needles Commander of Darkness Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: The commander of darkness is now working as a janitor. He hates this lot in his life. Ant Queen Species: Ant Sex: Female Birthdate: Voice Actress: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Only limitedly aware of the outside world. The kind that hums to herself. Star-Nosed Mole King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Knows a lot about minerology and underground tunneling mechanics. “Metamorphic shale deposits – I think we’re under the volcano!” Armadillo King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Competitive, but not so much a showoff. He would sooner please himself than anyone else. Incredibly stubborn. “Even if all the kingdoms of the world thought me a fool, I would not stoop to such a level.” Pangolin Queen Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A bit of the housewife who happens to have a conquering army type. Alpha Girl Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Gardener Ching Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: A skilled gardener. Comfortable with long stretches of solitude. Probably believes in some degree of self-cultivation in private. Believes in the old ways of hospitality and regrets the lack of respect for customs some people have nowadays. “Of course. It is a shame so many have forgotten the old ways.” Mystique Sonia Species: Human Sex: Female Birthdate: December Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Rosefinch Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Rosefinch is second in command. She is a consummate professional. Probably the best pilot, taught everything she knows by Master Chou. Elephant King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Hamster King Bushido Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: Hamster King was lost in a boat and drifted to Nihongo (or name the island after a certain samurai). He was trained by an order of samurai. Doesn’t want his children to be warriors, but is a warrior himself. His fear would be for one of them to be too much like him. Feels the age of warriors must end. It’s implied he has cut down many, many, many warriors. “The age of warriors must end.” Kangaroo King Species: Sex: Birthdate: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Description: